


金玫瑰

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), robbaery - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 玛格丽·提利尔见过北境的少狼主，只不过她和罗柏·史塔克已经是发生在很久很久以前的故事了。
Relationships: Robb Stark & Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

君临城的炎夏愈发让人难以忍受， 士兵们的骡马都看着病恹恹的，连鼻孔都长得特别大， 整座城市活像个烧透了的砖窑简直让人喘不过气来。

埃萝从前几天跟随着提利尔家族庞大的队伍到达伊耿高丘时就感受到君临与高庭的不同之处了，梅歌在那些天的奔波中跟她絮絮叨叨了无数遍君临城有多么繁华富有，以及皇家城堡该是多么宏伟，而她只对那姑娘的滔滔不绝感到烦躁。史书中记载的君临城据说在三百年前也只是被森林覆盖着的高地，只有零星的渔夫和农人在周遭定居，但如今她眼中的君临城迅速发展为人群络绎不绝的城区，谷仓，木屋旅店和卖娼为荣的酒馆撑起了城市的路脉，和高庭四周宽阔的玫瑰大道不同，君临的羊肠小道蜿蜒曲折，统统指向他们前行的目的地 —— 被厚重城墙包围着的红堡。

说实话，如果不是因为铁王座与七国之王就居住在这座城里，埃萝可以说是对这里一点兴趣也提不起来。她眼前顿时浮现出高庭优雅的白色大理石和精美的园林，玛格丽小姐以前经常坐在花园水池边上给她说戏。假设蓝礼大人当初没有娶玛格丽小姐的话，说不定她们现在都还能在高庭的塔楼上一起采摘玫瑰，而不是像现在这样来到这个臭气熏天的脏乱城市，然后被困在一座被守备队围住的阴冷城堡里。

可是想这些又有什么用呢，毕竟女仆是没有立场去抱怨的，她应该只是想家了。埃萝一手提着裙摆，另一只手有些吃力地放在脸的一侧朝自己扇着风，密密麻麻的汗珠并没有因为她的动作而消失，还不识相地打湿了几缕额前碎发。

去他的凛冬将至，头顶的太阳简直如影随形，好像她踏足过的都是塔格利安三头龙曾经怒吐烈焰的地方，这城堡里真该多种点植物来提供更多的阴凉处，埃萝边想着边奔下短短的阶梯，好不容易跨过了大半个红堡终于敲开了那扇大门。

玛格丽 · 提利尔正端坐在窗下，明亮的日光浸洒在她柔软的棕色卷发上，她的目光游离在手中书本的字里行间，听到门闩的声音才抬起眼， “ 埃萝，你来得正好， ” 她平静地说，脸上带着微笑，一边合上手中的书。 “ 我前两天看到花园里紫苑花和金玫瑰都开得正旺，现在去采摘一些的话，多少能给晚宴带来一些新鲜的色彩，不是吗？ ”

“ 确实是个好主意，玛格丽殿下。 ” 埃萝回应她一个笑容，转身便开始找起她们以前用过的花篮。

从小时候开始，玛格丽就喜欢把一切与花有关的东西方在她的房间里，但鲜少把货真价实的花朵带回来。起初她总是笑盈盈地告诉埃萝说是因为它们能毫不费力地就让房间里花香四溢却不会轻易被蜜蜂招扰，后来埃萝发现她其实只是不喜欢看到花朵在她面前凋零罢了，可埃萝不太理解她为什么会对花有那么多感觉，人人都知道每朵花只要时候到了就总归都会凋谢的，没有任何生命能永 远绽放。

“ 对了，不知道珊莎明天有没有什么其他计划，我嘱咐过后厨要做柠檬蛋糕，她一定也会喜欢的。 ” 埃萝看着玛格丽从梳妆柜边上抽出一张平整的白纸，随即拿起鹅毛笔开始在上面不紧不慢地书写起给史塔克小姐的晚宴邀请。

“ 恕我多言，玛格丽殿下， ” 埃萝沉默了片刻，有些 迟疑地发出了声音， “ 现在的珊莎小姐可能不会有心情去参加晚宴。 ”

“ 你为什么会这么觉得呢？ ” 玛格丽不以为然，只是继续挥动着笔尖。她以为埃萝大概是听到什么闲言碎语，自从珊莎和乔弗里解除婚约之后，不止是很多兰尼斯特家族的党羽，甚至连红堡的佣人们都开始口耳相传史塔克家大女儿的叛国罪行和她与提利昂 · 兰尼斯特的婚事，只不过很难想象她的埃萝也会加入到这些闲谈当中。

埃萝低下头咬了咬唇，最后下定决心似的说道： “ 泰温公爵今天早些时候收到了来自孪河城佛雷家族的信件，上面写着北境军队发起的叛乱已经被平息了。 ”

桌前的玛格丽停住了手上的动作， “ 听说佛雷家族的人违反了宾客权利，珊莎小姐的母亲，凯特琳 · 徒利夫人，还有她的兄长，罗柏 · 史塔克，他们所有人也都 …” 埃萝看到玛格丽的背影在她说出后者名字的那瞬轻颤了一下，她便没有再继续说下去。玛格丽也很快就把刚刚那一刻本就不易被察觉到的失态藏起，她平静地放下手中紧握的鹅毛笔，发出一声低得几乎听不见的声音： “ 这样啊。 ”

整个房间顿时陷入了沉寂中，玛格丽依然背对着她，双手放在腿上，她抬起头望向不 远处顺道飞过的信鸽，翅膀在玻璃窗外扑腾的声响也没能打破这种寂静。

玛格丽总是这样，埃萝想道。她是玛格丽一起长大的枕伴也是她的亲信，小时候她们时时刻刻都能轻松地互诉衷肠，埃萝简直可以说得上是最懂玛格丽的人。但随着时间推移，尽管她能感觉到玛格丽在精心经营着她与身边所有人的关系，她也比任何人都有天赋，埃萝却越来越不明白她在想些什么。她在人前永 远都是美丽优雅的高庭玫瑰，背地里有时却会像现在这样沉默不语，当初嫁给蓝礼大人前的夜晚也是，如今也是。

也许是和她说的话有关？

埃萝开始字字句句地审视起自己从进门到现在说的话，紧接着在追溯到玛格丽几秒前细微的反应后，紧皱的眉头霎时间豁然开朗。

“ 玛格丽小姐，我似乎 … 曾经听您提起过那个名字，罗柏 · 史塔克？ ” 犹豫了半晌，埃萝才鼓起勇气如此询问着。玛格丽像是才从窗外天空的景色中回过神，她转过身，站起来缓缓走向埃萝， “ 好像是有那么回事。 ” 玛格丽抬起头来，微笑着挽起她的手臂， “ 来吧，陪我去花园里走走。 ”


	2. Chapter 2

城里到处都是神气活现的狮子，红堡上下从帮佣到卫兵，似乎也因为乔弗里国王难得拥有的好心情而四散奔走难掩士气高涨。

埃萝和玛格丽并肩走在植物簇成的幽静小道上，途径那些满面骄傲的人时她甚至毫无欣慰之感。战争平息是好事，但遵循宾客权利向来是维斯特洛不成文的规定，践踏这个权利得来的胜利必将受到七神的惩罚，佛雷家在未来的某天终将自食恶果，她很清楚这一点。

“ 我认识罗柏 · 史塔克，不过那也是很久以前的事了。 ” 玛格丽身着松鼠皮滚边的碧色绸缎裙服，带有淡金色毛须的拖长衣袖几乎触到地板。她任由埃萝挽着她的手臂行进在花园的宽阔走道间，长长的棕色卷发慵懒地披散在肩膀。

埃萝确信自己曾从玛格丽的口中听到过那个名字，尽管只是微不足道的那么一次，但也许是时隔太久，她怎么也无法想起对方究竟是因为什么而提起他的。 “ 您和他是朋友吗？ ” 她看着玛格丽的视线游离在两旁夹道的花草之间，似乎正在找她提到过的紫苑花，随后玛格丽转过身朝埃萝看了一眼，嘴唇轻轻动了一下， “ 也许不算吧， ” 她的眼神仍是那么温和， “ 我第一次见他大概是在六年前，史塔克公爵来访的时候 ” 。

那一年，临东城主艾德 · 史塔克公爵及他麾下的侍卫队横跨曼德河，一行长队经过长途跋涉后终于到达河湾地的高庭。人马的气息在清晨的薄凉空气中交织成蒸腾的雪白雾网，玛格丽当时从城堡西侧的老窗向外望去，北境来访的队伍如同钢铁交融成的璀璨河流，微风拍打着他们头顶高举的数面旗帜，上面绣刻了象征史塔克家族的白底灰色的冰原狼。

维拉斯，加兰和洛拉斯 · 提利尔在迎接队伍的最前面直挺背脊，昂然跨坐于马鞍背上，他们在接到消息的那刻就严肃认真地准备着史塔克公爵的到来。在大部分历史的记载中，身为南境守护的提利尔家族自从坦格利安王朝的陷落后便宣誓效忠劳勃 · 拜拉席恩国王，以此在对方开辟的新王朝下保留了对河湾地统权的一席之地。

而在维斯特洛大陆的另一边，位于北境诸多权力中心的临东城已被其守护者史塔克家族统治了数千年之久，其中艾德 · 史塔克公爵又是与劳勃国王从小一起长大的好友，并且还是对方在簒夺者之战中协助出谋划策，与其共同出生入死的大功臣，不论是从国政立场还是从权利 巩固的出发点来看，南北两股势力的交融在提利尔家族当权者的眼中必然是利大于弊，这次与北境与高庭之间会谈的重要性自然也不言而喻。

玛格丽也不是不愿意去前方和兄长们一起迎接队伍的想法，只不过由于双方势力会晤的不确定性使提利尔公爵下令只让夫人一同前去，其他的姑娘们都被命令老实待在城堡里，不得参与进任何相关联的会谈当中，导致玛格丽只能像现在这样从城堡一侧往外窥探着城堡大门周遭发生的一切。

她曾听说过史塔克公爵的事迹，他在北境守卫队的前端神色肃穆，满头棕色长发在风中飞扬，看起来正如传说中一样严厉无情，然而在他向提利尔公爵介绍起他身边那几个年轻男孩的时候，他的眼中又透露着一种无法言说的柔和与骄傲，这让她对这位北境公爵泛起了好奇心。一个能让北境诸多权贵都情愿俯首称臣的人身上也许还有更多的，其他人所不知道的特质。

玛格丽难得地没有去找修女娜丝特瑞卡如往常一样朗读诗书，她选择在宁静的宫殿里踱着步子，青色缎子里传来裙褶与肌肤触碰的摩擦声。玛格丽对行经的侍从们亲切地问候，再穿梭于被藤蔓和蔷薇点缀着的华贵厅堂，最终踏入了宁静而繁茂的神木林中，静坐在这片明亮清朗的花园中摆弄起她很久以前便存放在这里的竖琴。

高庭的神木林间有鸟儿栖息在和煦微风经过的高处，空气中也总弥漫着百花馨香，玛格丽和其他人一样喜欢把这里当成可散步阅读的休憩场所，她的竖琴发出的乐响温存且神秘，纯如珠玉般晶莹，她每每拨弦都能听到如朝露般清澄的音色。提利尔家族的人都热爱艺术，这种竖琴能够创造出的诗样氛围让她尤为喜爱。

窸窣的沙沙声让竖琴的乐声骤停，玛格丽抬起头来，目及之处离她不愿的地方正站着的一个人人，那是一位年纪和她相仿，但她未曾蒙面的陌生男孩。在对上玛格丽麋鹿般温柔的眼睛后，那男孩显然有些愣神，随后他忙摆手朝她解释着： “ 打扰了，小姐，我是在散步的时候跟着音乐声过来的。 ”

这男孩面容姣好，在同龄人当中应该能被称作身材高大，而且在不久的将来应该还会再长得更高，玛格丽心想。暖阳穿过心树的枝叶，将他的黑色头发都照耀得光影斑驳，他硬朗的口音也让她意识到这男孩肯定不是来自河湾地的人。 “ 不要紧，不过您的面孔很陌生，难道您是史塔克公爵的侍卫队成员吗？ ” 她的语调轻快，试图以此缓解对方紧绷起来的神情，玛格丽的目光扫过对方身上的灰绒白边羊毛衣，别在胸前的深色冰原狼顶针从刚才开始就被她尽收眼底，她知道自己也猜得八九不离十了，那是代表史塔克家族的别致色彩。

“ 没错，我叫罗柏，罗柏 · 史塔克。 ” 他立刻轻松地笑了起来，玛格丽也回应了他一个笑容， “ 原来是史塔克公爵的少主，欢迎您来到高庭。 ” 她朝他低了低头以示礼节。 “ 谢谢，叫我罗柏就行。 ” 他朝她走近了些，愈发清晰地看见玛格丽那对两潭秋水般的棕色眼瞳里有明光舞蹈。

“ 我是玛格丽。 ” 她微微颔首，美好得如同含羞待放的花。


	3. Chapter 3

“ 您是怎么找到这片神木林的呢？这里离城堡的长厅可是有一段距离的。 ” 玛格丽从池边的磐石上起身，和罗柏在心树形成的绿荫中行走着。 “ 提利尔公爵和父亲有些重要的事情要谈论，所以他原本邀请了我和我的兄弟们到第二道城墙那里玩，不过我，嗯 …” 他看上去不大自在地顿了顿， “ 我觉得我可以出来探索一下这个城堡。 ”

高庭的底层和第二道城墙之间有一座被精心整理过的植物迷宫，里面的道路蜿蜒曲折，里头还长了些有麻痹和迷惑作用的花草，所以若是不熟悉这座迷宫的人很容易就会被绕在里面进退两难。他定是迷路了，玛格丽心想，所以才会误入和其中一条小道连接起来的神木林入口，再顺着她的竖琴声找到的这里。

“ 原来是这样， ” 玛格丽继续看着他的双眼， “ 高庭的果树丛和喷泉，还有长满了鲜花的庭园可都是整片大陆最有名的风景呢，您有兴趣带我一起探索吗？ ” 她也能顺便为他指路，这个时间史塔克公爵应该是和父亲他们在会议阁里，她可以带他去那里，北境来的随从们应该也会在那不 远处。她这么想着，当然也没有把这些话说出口。祖母就曾告诉过她有些事实尽管显而易见地摆在面前，但聪明的姑娘是不会对所有双眼可见的东西都口无遮拦的，那简直无异于莽夫的行为。

罗柏看起来好像很赞同她的提议，不假思索地说： “ 那是最好不过的了。 ” 玛格丽看到他眼中掠过一丝窃喜，他伸手随意拨动着头上的碎发， “ 不过你们在这样的城堡里当佣人，应该也蛮辛苦的吧。 ” 他望向不 远处的城墙大道和放眼可见的庄园与田野，语气里带着些惊诧。玛格丽闻言先是微怔，然后有些好笑地看向他， “ 您说什么？ ”

“ 你看，这里城堡到处都布满了 艳丽花草，难道你们的工作就是清理满大厅飞来的蜜蜂和蝴蝶吗？ ” 罗柏直指大理石内壁上盘起的植物，他的肩膀挺得很直，脸上的严肃和困惑夹 杂在一起，使玛格丽盯着看了好一会才想到什么似的回应起来。 “ 是的，高庭城堡里，尤其是春夏季节的时候蚊虫特别多，导致我们时常天微亮就被暴脾气的总管们拽下床来，顶起油灯跑遍每个角落一个个地将它们赶尽 杀绝呢， ” 她意识到他要笑，于是和她也一起笑起来，继续顺着他之前的话接了下去， “ 您在这里的时候可尤其要注意呀，那些贪婪的小东西可从来没见过北境的新鲜猎物，指不定什么时候就会跑来攻击您了。 ”

罗柏被她故作认真的腔调逗乐了，毫不掩饰地大笑出声，她也半掩着嘴跟着轻笑起来。

玛格丽一开始还以为他是在故意开她的玩笑，但他刚才看起来好像什么都没有意识到，甚至在她的疑问过后依然没有改口，她这才想起自己刚刚做介绍时忘了提及姓氏，一切也就情有可原了。她低头笑了笑，这男孩到底也是从北境来的，竟完全没有注意到她的服饰和其他仆从的其实有着十分显眼的不同之处。

玛格丽带着罗柏来到了大殿边上，古老的建筑被藤蔓覆盖，葡萄及蔷薇装饰了墙壁与雕塑，白色石块修建的长廊一侧正对着 远方开满金色玫瑰的田野，那儿简直是整座城里最美丽的风景线。

“ 你会骑马吗？ ” 罗柏转头看见她脚上精致的紫色便鞋，他实在难以想象她在城堡里对付脏活，或是她在田野里走路的样子，恐怕随便哪个犁地农人的靴子都能把她整个套进去。 “ 会一点，我的哥哥以前带我试过，但我得双手抓住马鞍。 ”

“ 我也有妹妹，一个叫珊莎，她生得玲珑娇秀，还长着和母亲相似的枣红长发，另一个叫艾莉亚，像个男孩一样活泼好动，她们都在临东城和母亲待在一起。 ” 罗柏神色飞舞，似乎能对家人的事滔滔不绝，但他脸上又露出想起什么似的表情一转话锋， “ 听说提利尔公爵也有一个女儿？ ”

“ 是的，他有个年轻的独女，和您差不多大的年纪。 ” 她饶有兴趣地盯着他，静静等待对方下一步会说些什么，罗柏若有所思地喃喃道： “ 我听人说河湾地的贵族女孩们大都刻薄又小家子气，早些时候也没在迎宾队伍里看到其他女孩的身影，她是个什么样的人？ ” 玛格丽侧了侧头，她的表情里看不出喜怒，可眼神里含着意味不明的笑， “ 这可难说了，大家对她的看法都众说纷纭，我大概不应该擅自评价她 …”

“ 没关系，你说，我喜欢听你说话。 ” 罗柏压低了声音，特意四下环视了一圈确保周围没有任何偷听者，这让玛格丽眼底的笑意更加强烈了，她贴近他耳旁一手掩着唇角说道： “ 城堡上下都知道，她的个性怪异无比，还长了一张连长城守夜人看到了都会畏惧三分可怕的脸孔，所以提利尔公爵才没有让她加入迎宾队伍，生怕吓着北境的诸位贵客。 ”

罗柏倒吸了一口凉气，他显得有些吃惊，这次他的下唇噘了出来，仿佛想说些什么但又发不出声音来，脸上写满的哑口无言却在下一秒被玛格丽突然出现的笑声打断，她的双眼弯成一条线，使罗柏有些不可置信地看着她，随即立刻恍然大悟并与她一同破开笑颜， “ 抱歉，但您刚刚的表情实在是太有趣了。 ” 她渐渐收敛了笑声，却还在回味般地朝他眨了眨眼。

玛格丽在经过庭院时在万花丛中伸手摘下一朵金玫瑰，她将它放在脸颊边带起他们周遭一阵花香四溢，她的脸庞就像在前厅壁画上面印的那种样子，线条分明，玲珑剔透，她在朝他微笑，非常甜美。

罗柏在某瞬间感觉自己的意识头一次脱离了他的躯体，他眼里只有那对澄澈的眼睛和偶尔说话时带着的笑声，导致他都无法像往常一样控制自己的行动，在思绪飘回来之前，他只知道自己倾身向前，贴近了玛格丽那张轮廓清晰的脸，四片嘴唇在空中轻轻一触，像清晨的雨露在心头瞬间划过，他这才意识到自己做了什么。

罗柏看起来很镇定，他原本思忖着该如何向她解释这件事，却又不知如何说起，因为他也对自己的行为毫无头绪，此时嘴巴又比脑袋先行一步： “ 当做你带我参观高庭城堡的回礼。 ”

玛格丽倒没有对他发脾气，也没有做出任何过激的反应，她只是用羞赧微笑掩盖住方才的愣神与毫无防备，柔声说道： “ 这可真是出人意料的回礼。 ” 她说的是实话，也并不觉得有什么不妥。玛格丽知道许多男孩都挖空了心思在想该对她说什么才能赢得她的一个吻，如果有人这么轻而易举地就接触到她的话，按平常来讲，估计早就被加兰和洛拉斯提到比武场上以长枪对决了吧。

玛格丽自知她向来就是百花丛中的那朵玫瑰，他们需要她优雅美丽，她也需要在自己真正发挥价值之前保持好她的完整性。蓝礼大人就提过将她嫁给劳勃国王会是个绝顶的好主意，他说她长得很像国王的挚爱，和拜拉席恩家族的联姻也能加固高庭与河湾地在维斯特洛的地位，所以在那之前，提早了解亲吻的感受也并无坏处，毕竟她总归是会对这些事感到习惯的。

“ 史塔克公爵应该还和提利尔公爵一起在议厅里， ” 他们在二层的长廊里停下了步伐，玛格丽替他指明了对面的红衫木大门， “ 我也该去为今晚的宴会做准备了，那么，祝您在高庭能有个愉快的来访。 ”

“ 等等，我还不知道你的全名，万一我还有其他关于南境的问题呢？ ” 玛格丽闻声回过身来，她眼睛扫过手上拿着的金玫瑰，说道： “ 您要找我的话很简单，只需要找到城堡里的任何一个侍从，问他们小玫瑰在哪就好。 ” 她逐步向他走来，将那支盛开着的玫瑰放到他手里，眼中的光彩一闪而过， “ 况且，我也会去参加今晚的宴会，您可以试着找到我。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 罗柏有些不解， “ 可是宴会上人那么多，万一找不到怎么办？ ”

“ 不会的。 ” 玛格丽的双目露出俏皮的神情，语调温柔， “ 您一定会找到我的。 ” 说罢她便踏着轻快的步伐很快就消失在他视线的尽头。

“ 小玫瑰。 ”

罗柏低声重复，一双明眸划过她裙上无数颗小珍珠组成各种花朵，清爽的绿光滤过镶嵌在斜墙的钻石形玻璃彩窗照射而下，阵阵微风自外面的平台轻柔地吹拂进来，携入庭园的花果香味，使玛格丽离去的背影都看起来缥缈得如真如幻。


	4. Chapter 4

大地蹒跚着离开太阳，叶影被月光染成白骨般的银色，留灯火通明的院落里宾客往来穿梭。高庭的宴厅以乳白的大理石和镶滚金边的金属搭建而成，外围有油亮的雕花橡木环绕，大有可能是从西境某处古迹原封不动地拆过来的。厅院之内，空气中弥漫着火椒、肉桂和甜檬等香料的馨香气息，乐席上坐满了笛手和提琴手，还有的操着号角和皮风笛。

四面墙壁上金色灯笼里的灯油燃烧不绝，这场人声鼎沸的晚宴在黄昏前便拉开了序幕，一直持续到被月色覆盖住的深夜。早被传令官通报过名讳与头衔的玛格丽穿着深紫罗兰色的绸缎，其上镶嵌的翡翠颗粒象征着提利尔家族的色彩，完美无瑕地衬托出她在灯光下璀璨明亮的双眸。

她如宴会刚开始时的姿势同样端坐在洛拉斯身旁的座位中，放眼望去宾客席上一片欢声笑语和歌颂骑士与英雄的吟唱声夹 杂在一起，这份持续高涨的热情嚣张到好像要破窗而去，但她只是沉下目光，举起手边一只银色细高脚杯啜饮其中的果釀饮料。

玛格丽嘴角牵起玉色的微笑，始终没有在这个无人注意到的间隙中抬眼。可即便如此她也心知肚明自己甚至不用特意去寻找，就能轻而易举追溯到那股纯净而热切的目光究竟出自哪个方向。

把这称之为自负也好，被七神眷顾的特殊礼物也好，自从某个不懂事的男仆因为对她太过专注而打翻了献给父亲的酒杯开始，玛格丽便意识到了她第一份，也是最直白有力的武器。祖母比她还要早一步发现了这点，因此告诉过她，七国上下并不是每个人都能拥有这种武器，但她也绝对不会是唯一一个拥有它的女孩，想要从中脱颖而出就必须要学会如何运用它。

柔软的指尖置放在银杯口轻缓地划着圈，玛格丽终于抬起双眼对上了那一直无法从她身上移开的视线，将那瞬间罗柏脸上仅一闪过的惊讶尽收眼底。她眼神中那种与生俱来的勾魂摄魄同他毫无防备的目光互相交融了一秒，两秒钟， “ 您找到我了。 ” 她一字一句朝他无声做着口型。

不 远处坐席上的罗柏很快便控制住了他眼中的惊讶，现在它们早已消失得无影无踪，他只是凝视着玛格丽心领神会地一笑。那是一种明知自己被恶作剧谑得晕头转向却又不以为意的笑容，其中暗涵着可能她这一辈子也不过能遇见寥寥几次的永久善意。

从后园的马童到比武场上英姿飒爽的骑士，再到维拉斯的守备队，有时她都没有刻意去想这回事，但他们眼底沉淀着欲望的影子使玛格丽逐渐了解到她正愈发熟练地运用这份武器，史塔克家的长子便是个不可多得的练习对象。罗柏的头发微卷，黑亮得宛如午夜长空，他脸上的线条在油灯点缀下变得柔和，使玛格丽开始领会到北境男孩的俊朗之处。尽管祖母教导过她帅气的价值，可她还是破天荒地期待起这个男孩发现她时会做出的反应，并无法抑制地想在他投来的视线中一探究竟。

“ 小玫瑰。 ”

他模仿起她刚才的模样，无声的口型化作飞越高庭原野的清朗微风，穿过大厅中忙着寻欢作乐的每一个人，再毫无保留地传达到她那里。

玛格丽清晰地看见罗柏 · 史塔克面上泛起的表情，它面对整个永恒的世界仅停留一刹那，然后就凝注在她身上，对她表现出不可抗拒的偏爱。


End file.
